Escape from Danger
by Five-Princess
Summary: Please, I need your reviews to know how to write my stories Exept for how I write the words for that... I cannot change anything . It's a girl from Bratz who is in a huge danger with the man again from Bratz of her dreams. They finally found a sweet escape from the danger of a psycho blond man. Read and You'll see. M because of a lemon part.. or maybe it can be a cherry! :


A/N: YES PEOPLE! A new Burdine/Byron story! The ''oOoOoOo'' it's because of when they will talk on the chat and ''-_-_-_-'' mean normal mode. May be a little mature at some parts! Go see Puppy Love (I said they will end together then that is where it continue), Never Close Our Eyes and All Night Long. I didn't put parts of For The First Time because... it's a little too mature! Hope you like it!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

PrettyPink is online  
BadBoy is online

PrettyPink: Hey babe? Weren't you gone?  
BadBoy: Yes baby I'm back 4 U!  
PrettyPink: Damon is at Vegas LOSER!  
BadBoy: Ok and? I can be in Vegas and play at a computer or with my new fone!  
PrettyPink: Damon don't write fone. He write Phone!  
BadBoy: Ok... I'm on his accout and?  
PrettyPink: Who the h*ll are you?  
BadBoy: Guess!  
PrettyPink: Damn it, I don't have time to play. I need to go sleep!  
BadBoy: It's not that tuff.  
PrettyPink: I bet you are a humain! GIMME A HINT YOU BASTARD!  
BadBoy: I'm a man!  
PrettyPink: You more look like a kid!  
BadBoy: Ok... I'm a friend of Damon who pick his account. He know!  
PrettyPink: Kids! I bet you have under 18. Change site or I'll tell your mom!  
BadBoy: I have 32!  
PrettyPink: Prouve it!  
BadBoy: Guess who I am and I'll come at your house tomorrow nite!  
PrettyPinkk... are you Emmanuel?  
BadBoy: Nope! You are really close!  
PrettyPink: Hum... Adrien (A/N: Byron's other OC brother).  
BadBoy: Still pretty close!  
PrettyPink: Dylan or Eitan? If it's again on of you I kill everyone tomorrow at job!  
BadBoy: No! I'M 32! Come on!  
PrettyPink: Bryce?  
BadBoy: Bryce is 16! I'm Byron!  
PrettyPink: Byron! I knew it. Like I said, you are a kid!  
BadBoy: WTF?  
PrettyPink: Either way... you better don't come at my house!  
BadBoy: Why?  
PrettyPink: Because!  
BadBoy: Kk... Do you still want to talk?  
PrettyPink: Nope! Now that I know I talk to you!

PrettyPink is offen

BadBoy: WHAT? Come on! Burdine? I love you! Damn it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Burdine POV

Damn it this Byron is bugging! He is always asking me out! Even if inside... NO! He is just... not mature enough! He is 32 and act like if he have 13! Either way... I need to go work! If not... I'll be late. ''What?'' I asked during those two blonds look at me. ''Burdine, are you ok? You look like if someone ruined your life.'' Asked the smart one. ''YES! Why?'' I said angry. ''You got something on your desk from a guy.'' She continued. I went closer to my desk and saw a cute pink envelope. I took it and open it.

Dear Burdine, I am sorry for what I did last night. I am really not mature and I'm sorry. Can you at least, accept my date tonight? I'll be at the new resto, you know, the one we both work for one month? Go there and I have a suprise for you. Ill be there starting at 5 O'clock. I'll wait you until they close. If you don't come, fine! At least, you cannot say I don't try. I'll wait you in the back of the resto. I hope seeing you there beautiful!

-Byron

I rip that stupid letter and trew it in the garbage. Seeing me there? Me? No f*cking ways! He will need to wait a long time before I go at his game! But... in one side he asked me and he will stay all night for me. BUT NO! ''So Burdine, who was that guy?'' Asked Kristie. ''No one. Again a trick. Those stupid teens are annoying. If there is ONE man who enters here, beat him up until he die. CAPICHÉ?'' I scream. The two tweens nodded their heads at the same time. I wish me and my own twin sister had the same connection. Later at night, I came back from the job and I saw him sitting in the restaurent. He looks so depress. Should I see him? No... I continued my walk and let him go.

Byron POV

Oh crap! My life is in misery! I try to get her heart but I fail at the same time! Ow. I need to make a plan! It been three hours than I'm waiting and she is not coming. She hates me I'm sure! I need to get mature! What does she likes about Damon and not me? Wait a second, is she is dating him? If yes I'm more than dead! Damon is a hundred time more hard and strong than me. How can I get Burdine now? Time passed and she is still not there. Crap, time to close! I get up sad and get out of the restaurent. ''She hates me. I'm sure!'' I said to myself during I was walking into the streets at the complete darkness. Damn, life suck.

Normal POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo O

PrettyPink is online  
BadBoy is online

PrettyPink: Again stooling some accouts Powell?  
BadBoy: What? Oh yeah! I pass him my accout for the weekend! It's me Damon.  
PrettyPink: Oh... I though he stole it! Lol  
BadBoy: Hey, you wanna see me tonight?  
PrettyPink: Come and get me!  
BadBoy: So it's a yes?  
PrettyPink: Guess.  
BadBoy: I'm coming! Bye.

BadBoy is offen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

''Hey gorgeous.'' Said Damon at Burdine's house. ''So you come?'' She asked. He enters and roughly, he pull her to the bedroom. ''Damon! You hurt me.'' She whispers of painless. ''Shut up! Someone's gonna heard us!'' The man said pushing her hard on the bed. He tight to her sweet hands a piece of tissue. Plus, he took a piece of the same tape Burdine used last time. He took the piece and put it on her mouth. ''Now you better keep it silence you slut!'' He said. She knew at that moment that she picks the wrong man at the wrong place. She knows that Byron would never do this to her. She, to him, maybe but not that rude. And he call her a slut! Byron will never say such a stupidity. Damon removed fully her clothes and tool a Swiss Army Knife and starts theaten to death. ''You better do what I say or I'll kill you. You heard me?'' He screams. She nods. ''You better give me that diamond necklace you got!'' He continued. But where is that famous necklace? Burdine didn't knew what he is talking about. She lifted her shoulders. ''You don't know? TELL ME!'' He said removing the black tape. ''I don't know what are you talking about! Now get off of me or I'll call the police!'' She said. ''If you don't tell me, I'll violate you and I'll call Byron to assist at this!'' He whispers angry already the knife and the phone in his men hands. ''I don't know I SWEAR!'' She said with pity but he was sure she was lying. The blond boy was composing the number. ''Hey, how are you? Good. What am I doing? You really want to know? Haha listen to this!'' Damon said. He put the speakerphone and put it on the coffee table. ''What's going on?'' Asked the animator. Damon removed his clothes. ''I'm about to violate my own girlfriend! You better tell me where is that fucking necklace!'' Screams Damon extremly angry and serious. ''What are you talking about? Are you drunk again?'' Asked Byron. ''SHUT UP BASTARD AND LISTEN!'' The drunked man screams out of his lungs. He went. He took his thing and violently, put in inside her. She screams. ''STOP YOU IDIOT!'' She was crying. Just breating was painfull for her. Damon was still going harder and harder. Her screams were more and more painful, dry, straight, neat and cruel. ''Stop please!'' The woman demande with her last breath. ''Oh crap!'' Byron said before putting down the phone and next, calling the cops. ''You are in arestation for the code 352 (I don't know the codes sorry). Please put your hands up and let down your knife.'' Emmanuel, who is a police officer, asked calm. ''Emmanuel! My old friend! Please dude, put down that gun and come!'' Said Damon. ''YOU come!'' The other man said clearly. Few hours later, Damon was arrested. ''Are you okay?'' Byron asked to Burdine when he came at her house. ''Yes.'' She whispers. ''Really? You are lying! It's not like the time you cried because I was going and I stay and we make-out!'' Byron explain. ''I thaugh Damon was the one for me. But then... you know... what happen't... after that I... remember your face when you were waiting for me. You were sad and upset. You never looked so unhappy in your entire life!'' She said still in pain. ''I've already been more than that sad you know... do you remember the day the Bratz catched Damon and you yelled at me because I was sleeping 'with' you? Well... that day was so painful. I never felt so sad. I was sure that you hate me! But you weren't! We were close to marry eachothers. I wish we could soon! I wish...Hey... by wishing, do you want to go on my submarine tomorrow? And don't worry, it's only you and me who will be there. You can put the clothes you want and... be yourself! Haha... you want?'' He asked. ''Tomorrow? What hour?'' She asked. ''The hour you want! But me... if you want a hour from me it will be soon to the night.'' He said. ''Ok. I will come there at... 10 O'clock the night?'' She asked. He nods. The next day...

Burdine POV

Oh crap! What am I gonna do? I have a date night! Crap. Crap. Crap! Ok. Don't panic. I'll just dress up and go. Ok? Ok! I'll pick... THAT dress! Ok! Good. Now... My shoes! Where are they? Oh there! Ok! I still have 20 minutes! Oh I remember! I need to go there! Ok. I pick my coat and... I CAN'T! Why? ''Royal! It's not the time! Mommy needs to go!'' I said to my dog who was holding me. ''Okay. Come! But I don't know if Ozzy is there!'' I reply. I took her and went outside. Byron thinks of me! He was outside with Ozzy. ''You too your dog is annoying?'' I asked to Byron. He nods and took my right hand. After, he took Royal's lead and we starts walking to the lake. ''Beautiful night hein?'' He asked to me. ''Yeah. Hey, are we gonna sleep there?'' I asked blushing like never. ''If you want! I got two beds if you feel like.'' He said. ''Or we can forgot one!'' I said. ''Haha. Really funny!'' He reply with a charming smile. I stop walking. He did too. ''What's wrong? You forgot something?'' Byron asked to me holding even tighter my hand. ''I... I need to go sorry.'' I said running away but he catch me. ''Please, tell me why!'' He said. ''No. Stop asking me questions would you?'' I said. ''But...'' He said. ''There is no but Byron! I... I'm scare. What if Damon come back? What if the Bratz tell you to break-up with me! You're a spy and I'm a villain! I think is that you forgot sometimes! Superheroes don't end with the villain!'' I explain crying even more. ''I love you. I'm not a superhero! I'm just a guy and you are just a girl. We don't live in a cartoon show you know (LOL THEY DO)! I'll never save a beautiful girl like in the movies! Even if I would, the only one I want is you... I don't want no one else and you know it better than my own self!'' He said. We look into eachothers eyes and then... we kissed. ''So... we go?'' He asked to me. I nods and we continued. Arrived there, we climbed inside. ''It's echoes! HELLOOOO?'' I said with echoes in my voice. We entered into the first bedroom.

Normal POV

Byron softly slided his hand on her shoulder. He came closer to sweetly kiss her on her torso. ''I love you Byron... I never loved someone like that before I swear!'' Burdine said starting to sweating out. ''M-m-m-me too. I never felt so... so calm. So sober. Nunca he amado con tanta fuerza, ya sabes.'' He said. ''What? Traduction please?'' Burdine said with curiosity for her lover. ''It mean: You know, I never loved someone so hard before. I... I speak spanish.'' He whispers close to her ear. ''I though it was italian! I speak french so...'' She reply with a cute girly smile. ''Tell me something beautiful. '' The man reply again. ''Hum... Tu sais... merde! Au début, je t'aimais avant qu'on se rencontre. Je... *laugh* Je regardais ton émission de télé. Même lorqu'on c'est rencontrer, je paniquais et... DAMN IT! I HATE YOU.'' She spoke with a english accent. ''Entiendo que los franceses. That mean...'' He said letting Burdine guess. ''Don't tell me that you understood what I said?'' She said and he nods his head. ''I didn't know you watched my TV show before we met PLUS, that you felt in love with me! I went to Paris! I learn french there!'' He said. ''Byron? I... I can explain! You... and me... we... hum... Fuck off. Forget that! I CAN'T EXPLAIN WHY I LOVE YOU! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.'' She said. ''Burdine?'' He asked. ''What babe?'' She said. After a hole minute without talking, Byron removed her dress and whispers: ''Te Amo hasta el infinito Burdine.'' He roughtly kiss her on her trembling lips. Those hot pink lips... they are so gorgeous for him. She sit on him. Slowly, the woman removed his shirt. If she was a teen, she would scream seeing a guy hot like that. The man in question took her hand, the one he helt earlier, and put it on his abs. She looks down and saw something hilariousely cute. ''I think your thing wants to go out babe.'' Burdine said with a laugh. ''What are you... oh crap!'' He said surpised after seeing his 'dick' up. She puts her finger on his mouth and kiss him after removing her finger. ''Damn you are wrong miss.'' The exited man said. ''Shut up and fuck me...'' She whispers. (Lemon soon because I know some don't wanna read that part. Request it and I'll work on it.)

They next day, they woke-up. They were into a lost island. ''Oh gosh! We are lost! I'll try to find a way to call someone. I come back.'' Said Byron. Burdine looked around. There is no one else than her... and him. ''Byron? Why don't we stay for a few days? You know... we are alone. And as we both know... we need vacations!'' Burdine said with an adorable smile. He looks at her and turn off his phone. Thye passed days and days alone with themself. They were so happy this way. ''I'm so gonna find you.'' Said Burdine searching for Byron. ''You don't even know where am I? OH CRAP WHY DO I SCREAM!'' He said outloud. ''Find you.'' She said. She pulled the man to a quiet place. She looks at him and hug him hard. ''I love you Byron. You're the man of my life and I'm sure about this.'' She whispers during she was unsressing him to make love again. The months and even the yars passed. They decided to go back to Styleville even if they couldn't be together. They said to keep it secret until Burdine will stop Your Thing and Byron America's Rock. Right now, they are still hiding this secret. Their love is strong and undead. They go there each time they got on their owns and even that, they 'get' sick to see each other. Their in love!

-

10 years later...

Still together, they saw growing their daughter Katy and still hide this chocking secret. Even Katy didn't knew Burdine was her mom. She was born in 2000 (in 2012 she will be 12 and add 10 years). She looks exacly like Byron but with blue beautiful shining eyes. And for the Bratz? Cloe got married with Cameron last month and Jade with Dylan. Yasmin stand with Eitan and her daughter Mary. Also, Sasha is with Cruise but they don't stop fighting! Aw... when Byron see those ones, it makes him think about himself and Burdine. Let's got to know! Byron gets out of his car with flowers in his hand. He knock on a misterious red door. A tall old blond woman all in a pink pyjamas was there. ''Byron? It's 3 O'clock the morning. What if someone see you?'' She said. ''I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize about that fight we got today in the front of Katy and the Bratz. I hate this you know! But I told them the truth!'' He said. ''YOU WHAT? Are you retarded! You promise to keep that a secret until Katy is out of the house, that I leave Your Thing and you America's Rock!'' She yelled. ''What if I quit America's Rock because I don't want to be with you as a boyfriend.'' He said. ''So you leave me? But... I love you. We had an amazing life together! Since we were teens we were togehter. I need you!'' Burdine said crying like never of sadness. ''That's why I only want to ask you one thing before.'' He said and Burdine give him full attention. ''Go.'' She said and he put a knee on the groud and open a box with a diamond ring in it. ''Woud you marry me?'' He said. She starts screaming like never and crying of full joy. ''OMG! I'm... no! I... YES! I want to be your wife! I can't belive it! I though you really wanted to end that here! I love you.'' She said juming all the way before finishing in his still srong arms. ''So it's yes?'' He asked and she nods her head. He puts the ring in her trembling finger and they kissed eachother before Byron enters and few months after, get married.

The end!


End file.
